Limón
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Reto cinco: Mishiro. Lemon. Apagón. Piernas. Lamer. Morder. En un motel. "Por ahí no"


**Limón**

_y como es hombre, tenía que pedir un lemon_. El reto de Hiro fue: Apagón. Piernas. Lamer. Morder. En un motel. "Por ahí no"

* * *

—Por ahí no. —dijo ella mientras caminábamos empapados por los pasillos del complejo hotelero de la zona. Arrugué el entrecejo intentando recordar en qué momento escuché mal el número de la habitación, busqué las llaves en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para verificar si realmente el número que tenía en la cabeza era el mismo. Ella me miró de pronto, con todo el pelo pegado en la frente y con gotas escurriendo de él, sonrió y me mostró las llaves en mi mano. —Cambié la habitación, no me gustan las camas pequeñas. —y luego añadió un pequeño gesto infantil.

—Vamos a pasar menos de una noche allí, no creo que debamos estar preocupándonos de las camas. —expliqué diplomáticamente, había pagado por dos camas individuales en una habitación pequeña, sin ningún lujo más que un baño limpio.

—A mi espalda le preocupa. —replicó la castaña, e introdujo la pequeña llave en el cerrojo para abrir nuestra habitación. Tenía una gran cama en el medio. —Mandaremos a pedir otra en un rato, odio las camas pequeñas, no puedo estirarme bien.

No dije nada y me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta. Mimi, por su parte, corrió hasta la cama y hundió su cara en los cojines, gritó algo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa húmeda mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta el baño. Exclamó algo de que iría primero y que fuera a buscarle algo dulce para comer. Escuché que el agua corría y el vapor empezó a salir por la puerta entreabierta.

Después de una larga fila en un pequeño negocio nocturno envuelta en una cortina de lluvia logré conseguirle unas galletas dulces y un jugo. Mojado y miserable, llegué a la habitación con una pequeña bolsa en la mano y ella se encontraba estirando las sábanas de mi nueva cama junto a la suya. Un poco más pequeña, baja y hundida.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Izz, pensé que ya no volvías. —rió y tomó las galletas para empezar a comer. —Toma una ducha, no queremos que llegues a la reunión enfermo. Además estamos un día atrasados, cómo se te ocurre salir tan tarde. Supongo que debí irme con Sora y Matt.

Habló y habló y yo sólo quería acostarme a dormir. Fui a la ducha y dormí un rato bajo el agua tibia.

—Izz, sal ya. —dijo la castaña cuando irrumpió al baño. Me sentí invadido y me quedé paralizado. —Sal, quiero dormir, y no puedo si no apagas las luces.

Le hice caso y me fui a mi cama para dormir, cayendo inconciente casi al instante. Pasaron horas, o eso es lo que creo, por que al abrir los ojos otra vez, todo estaba completamente oscuro y Mimí estaba prácticamente sobre mí.

—Hubo un apagón. —lloriqueó la castaña, tirando mi sábanas para cubrirse entera y huir de la oscuridad.

—Así puedes dormir mejor. —murmuré entre sueños, recordando el comentario que hizo hace unas horas.

—No si puede haber alguien afuera que no puedo ver. —contestó dramáticamente, hablando en susurros para que ese alguien no la pudiese escuchar. —¿Puedo dormir aquí?

No contesté y me acomodé para volver a dormir, sólo me importaba descansar. Pero no pude terminar de soñar lo que sea que estuviese soñando, ya que tuve que abrir nuevamente los ojos por que ella se reía y se movía continuamente, probablemente por que dejó entrar a la persona que estaba afuera y conversaban de algo interesante.

—Qué pasa, Mimí. —susurré para no asustarla, no me contestó y siguió riéndose cariñosamente, tuve que abrir un ojo para ver lo que le ocurría y, para mi sorpresa, estaba soñando algo muy bonito.

—Michael. —rió y rió hasta que algo en el sueño la distrajo y le dijo que se me subiera, posicionando su pelvis en la mía. Rasguñó todo mi cuerpo para luego acercarse a mi oído y besarlo, lamerlo y reírse en él. —Michael.

—Mimí. —la llamé, convencido de que reaccionaría, pero el hecho de llamarla por su nombre hizo que la fogosidad de su sueño aumentara. —Despierta. —supliqué y ella metió su lengua en mi boca. La movió hasta que se despertó sola y horrorizada saltó hasta la otra cama sin creer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Qué hice. —murmuró y se cubrió la cara enrojecida con un cojín.

—No mucho. —mentí y me volví a recostar en la cama algo perplejo. Este viaje simplemente era por una reunión de campamento, iba a ir solo pero la castaña se atrasó y no alcanzó a irse con otra persona, nuestros acercamientos en el pasado carecían de detalles y anécdotas. Me asaltó una duda. —¿Michael?

—No quiero hablar del tema. —respondió con la cara oculta bajo el cojín. No escuché claramente, pero no fue difícil de deducir. —Jamás contarás lo que pasó. —me hizo prometer y jurar por cada persona que conocía y pasó media hora mirando por la ventana pensando en lo sucedido. En ese rato no pude conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pasmado por lo que ocurrió y por el aura de humillación que salía de ella. —Los amigos hacen estas cosas, a veces. Sora y Tai lo han hecho ¿cierto? Se nota a kilómetros y ahora ella está con Matt. Yo puedo estar con Joe y hacerlo contigo sin problemas.

Permanecí callado y dejé que sus pensamientos fluyeran sin parar. Habló por eternos minutos y comenzó a tranquilizarse de a poco, convenciéndose lentamente de lo que había pasado era normal y un simple acto cuando la naturaleza llama. La cual la llamó firmemente a ella esa noche. Al final, la expresión de su rostro cambió y ahora se mostraba más coqueta ante la idea. Ronroneó y volvió a hablarme.

—Podríamos seguir lo que empecé. —y dejó la ventana para caminar hasta mi frágil cama, después de todo, era un motel. —Confía en mí. —sugirió y sentí sus piernas rodearme una vez más. Besó mis manos para luego posarlas sobre sus pechos. Traté de distraerme de su fogosidad mirando sus ojos, estaba seguro de que Mimí desistiría de un momento a otro, tenía los ojos brillantes con las huellas del rimel corrido. Como con un impulso, posé una mano en su cuello para sentir sus vibraciones de las cuerdas vocales con sus gemidos apagados contra mi palma y comprobar que realmente existían. Recién comenzaba y mi concentración se iba esfumando. Ella se la estaba llevando, y con certero movimiento circular de la punta de sus dedos bajo las sábanas hizo que se me escapara el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Ella comenzó a reír, o al menos intentaba. Se tiró sobre mí y danzó como una gata para apagar mis murmullos con su lengua traviesa con la que me silenció. Ya dentro de ella, perdí el control.

* * *

_Es mi primera vez con un intento de lemon, y será la última. ;)_


End file.
